Blackmail And Sexual Fantasies
by MissMoony97
Summary: When Severus Finds Out Some Things About Remus, He Uses The Situation To His Advantage :'  Rated M Severus/Remus


**A/N Hello Here's The Start Of A Chaptered Fic I'm Doing, Don't Worry I'm Updating The Two Others I Started Either Tonight Or Tomorrow ;D Anyway Enjoy **

**Pairings****: Remus/Severus **

**Rating****: M**

**Disclaimer****: I Do Not Own Or Never Will Own These Characters.. **

**Summary****: Severus Takes Advantage Of Remus In A Rather Unpredictable Situation ..**

Chapter one..

Remus Lupin, prefect all around good boy was lying on his back, his legs circled tightly around his partners waist, screaming out in pleasure as a cock was pounded in and out of his tight arse. Sweat covered his body making his scars shimmer in the dim light of the Potions classroom, he moaned again when a rough and un caring hand grabbed his leaking erection and pumped fast. He came with a pleasure filled scream, suddenly the cock was pulled roughly from his already sore arse. He sat up gently and slowly making sure not to sit directly on his arse, leaning to the side he looked up at his partner.

"Thanks for that Lupin, I owe you one" The unnamed Ravenclawr left the room leaving Remus alone and naked.

Remus looked down at himself, his stomach hallow and ribs pronounced, he sighed who would ever love him he was nothing but a fuck toy for whoever felt like it. He slowly lifted his arms and stared at the deep crimson cuts that ran across his wrists, if only James was late back from Quiditch practice he would have been dead and in a better place, but I suppose he is thankful in a way James promised not to tell anyone.

He stood up and got dressed quickly not bothering with his underwear as they were ripped in half, that Ravenclawr was a violent one, all the better. He walked to the door , looking at his feet as he took each step. Once the door was fully shut and Remus Lupin was well out of sight did a figure appear from the store cupboard in the Potions room, Severus Snape could not believe what her saw, Remus Lupin the supposedly good one of the group, getting fucked up the arse by some stranger.

Severus looked down and noticed his pants were still open, what he couldn't enjoy seeing little Remus Lupin moan in pleasure without quickly getting himself off. He sighed and sat down on the table Remus was only recently fucked over, they were drops of blood on the side Severus groaned and got out his wand, he casted a cleaning spell so no one would know what happened tonight, apart from himself.

He looked down at his own wrists, why was Lupin cutting himself trying to kill himself. He always thought Lupin was a reasonably happy person, he had great friends was loved by all the teachers and had all the top marks. Maybe looks and actions can deceive, if you looked at Lupin you wouldn't think that he liked a cock up his arse so maybe he was just full of surprises. Severus sighed and got up he walked towards the door his hair hanging limply in his eyes he walked down the corridor towards the kitchen, watching a prefect getting fucked over a table could make anyone use up all their food energy.

As he came to a stop outside the kitchen he heard voices from behind him, thinking it was nothing he reached out to tickle the pare so he could finally get some food in his tired body. Just as the portrait lazily opened a wand dug sharply in his back, he turned slowly to see Sirius Black and his little gang, Remus along with them he looked normal like nothing happened, good that boy was a perfect liar. He smirked when Sirius pushed his wand in the hallow of his throat.

"I wouldn't do that Black I know things about you lot that would leave you out casted from the whole school" Severus smoothly said, his tone non changing and held no threat.

Sirius pulled his wand away and replaced it with his hand, lifting Severus onto his tip toes as Black was at least half a feet taller than him. James Potter stepped forward and grabbed Severus arms pulling them behind his back and tying them with his tie.

"What do you know" Sirius whispered throatily into Severus ear, Severus smirked and motioned towards Remus.

"I know things about him, things that will leave him expelled or worse" Snape spoke softly, again holding no emotion in this voice.

Sirius dropped his hand and got his wand back, James walked close to him with a look of pure anger on his face, Peter ran away not looking back and Remus slid down the wall holding his golden hair in his long fingered hands.

"You tell no one ever, understood" Sirius shouted his wand digging hard into Severus throat to prove his threat.

"Yes, now let me go Black" Severus spoke his voice not hinting a bit of fear, Sirius Black can be one dangerous boy sometimes, I can see him ending up in Azkaban or worse.

Sirius let him go and stomped down the corridor cursing under his breath about greasy gits, James followed closely trying and failing to calm his angered friend, neither of them noticed Remus in the corner, crying and gently rocking back and forth hair still tightly entwined in his pale hands.

Severus walked towards the boy and kneeled down to his height, Remus timidly looked up from his defensive position, Severus stared from a moment taking in Lupin's beauty, he may hate the little faggot but god was he cute.

"You meet me in the potions classroom tomorrow night at midnight, don't bring anyone you little faggot" Severus smirked and kissed Lupin's nose before stalking away leaving a stunned and confused Remus.

_So he don't know I am a werewolf….. to be continued…. _

**Hope you enjoyed, I'm enjoying writing this so I hope you like it, I will be updating regular I promise, I've let things slip but I shall be now updating everyday! Whoop ;D many thanks…**

**Please Review my lovely's :') **


End file.
